1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device which displays a list of data each of which a date and time is associated with, a display program storage medium, and a display method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an antenna for receiving TV radio waves and a TV tuner are included in a personal computer, and it is common to watch a TV program or record a delivered TV program with the use of a personal computer. Recently, it is also performed to deliver a program dedicated for a personal computer for free via an Internet line, and it is predicted that users who use a personal computer instead of a TV set or a video recorder will further increase.
Since a personal computer is provided with a high-capacity hard disk device, it is possible to record a lot of programs without the necessity of worrying about the remaining capacity, and it is possible to keep the recorded programs without requiring much space unlike a video recorder using a video tape. Furthermore, since it is easy to copy a recorded program to a DVD or the like and delete an unnecessary recorded program, a lot of users record all interesting programs for the present. Consequently, there may be a case where a large number of programs have been accumulated in the hard disk device of the personal computer, and there is a problem that it is very difficult to find a desired program from among the recorded programs in such a situation.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-25541, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-84469, and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-243309, description is made on a technique for displaying a program table in which the titles of programs scheduled to be delivered are arranged on a three-dimensional space having axes indicating the time, the day, the week or the like, as a technique for displaying a list of programs. Though the techniques are for displaying a list of programs scheduled to be delivered, it is possible to, by using the technique for displaying a list of recorded programs, quickly recognize when the programs were delivered. Furthermore, for example, by arranging the program titles on a three-dimensional space having axes indicating the time, the day of the week, and the week, the program titles of the installments of a serial drama delivered at the same time on the same day of every week are arranged on the same straight line. Therefore, it is possible to easily select a program when watching the programs sequentially.
However, if causing the time and the day of the week to correspond to the vertical axis and the horizontal axis in accordance with a conventional program table, the installments of a serial drama delivered at the same time on the same day of the week are arranged on the same straight line in the depth direction, and therefore, it is difficult for a user to check at a glance whether he or she has not failed to record any of a series of programs which he or she wants to record every week without fail.
Such a problem not only occurs in the case of displaying a list of recorded programs but also commonly occurs in the case of displaying a list of data each of which a date and time is associated with, for example, in the case of displaying a list of taken images recorded in a recording medium.